Skills
Skills are a gameplay mechanic featured in Call of Juarez: Gunslinger. As opposed to differing playstyles of the main characters in the previous games, Silas Greaves' abilities can be constructed by the player at their own discretion via a leveling system, granting skill points to spend in three skill trees. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger After the initial point is spent to unlock a tree, the player must continue along the skill tree (which is respresented by a revolver's cylinder) on one side or the other, in order to progress to the second half of the skill tree (represented by a second cylinder). When the last skill on the first cylinder is bought, the player is awarded an upgraded version of a specific weapon. This also unlocks the second half of the skill tree, though it should be noted the player may still select every skill on the first cylinder if they wish. By selecting the last skill in the second cylinder, another weapon upgrade is procured. There are 36 total skills, 42 if one includes the automatic weapon upgrades. 'Gunslinger, Dual Wielding Desperado' *'Akimbo: Gunslinger' - Dual Wield Revolvers. Grab two revolvers and give them hell! When you carry a revolver, you press Subjective or Subjective to dual wield. *'Concentrated '- Longer Combos. Don't stop your killing frenzy so soon. Your combo meter will stay active for 50% longer. Better chaining and longer combos mean more experience. *'Guns Blazing: Gunslinger '- Faster Revolver Reload. Reload your revolvers in the blink of an eye. You will be able to load bullets into your revolver's cylinder while it's spinning, which means 50% faster. *'Deep Pockets: Gunslinger' - Revolver Ammo Capacity Increased. Carry even more of these deadly revolver bullets. You receive +100% capacity for revolver ammo. *'On the Run' - Reload While Sprinting. Don't lose any chance to reload your weapon. You won't have to stop running just to reload. And you won't have to stop reloading when you decide to run. *'Making Time' - Improved Agility in Concentration. Be quick as greased lightning. You will be able to move and run 50% faster during concentration. *'Upgrade: Engraved Ranger '- The custom threaded barrel increases its range and piercing power. It's now easier to hit what you're aiming at and look good while you're doing it. +25% Range, -30% Recoil *'Cold Rage '- Improved Damage in Concentration. Just focus to do even more damage. All your bullets shot in concentration will inflict +50% damage. *'Cold Blooded '- More Concentration in the Bar. Be even more focused. Concentration will last for +50% longer - when you use it, the bar will dissipate at a slower rate. *'Stack'em High' - Extra Damage for Combos. Be more deadly in your killing frenzy. After fourth level combo your bullets will inflict +100% damage. *'Resupply' - Dynamite Looting. See if your enemies carry any explosive surprises in their pockets. You have a 10% chance of finding a stick of dynamite on any dead enemy's body. *'Readiness '- Reloaded Guns in Concentration. Just focus to be locked and loaded. Your active weapon will get an automatic full reload each time you start using concentration. *'By the Numbers' - Concentration for Combos. Take out a couple of enemies in a row to regain your focus. Your concentration bar will completely refill after reaching a combo level that is a multiple of 6. *'Upgrade: Ivory-Handled Quickshooter' - The shortened grip and lighter construction on this beuty improves aim, agility and handling. Modified to allow for powder-grained bullets, it's stopping power has been increased considerably. +30% damage, +25% aim speed. 'Ranger, Long Distance Sharpshooter' *'Eagle's Eye' - Ironsight Slows Down Time. Take your time when aiming. When you aim a long or one-handed weapon Subjective, you'll get a fraction of concentration-like slowdown, just enough to aim perfectly. *'Truth Seeking '- Hints About Nuggets of Truth. Don't miss any important details. Additional sounds and hints will lead you to the hidden nuggets of truth, provided you get close enough. This means more experience for you! *'Steady Aim' - Addition Zoom While Aiming. Hold your breath and be more precise. You will be able to zoom even more when aiming steadily and focusing on a single target for a while. *'Deep Pockets: Ranger' - Rifle Ammo Capacity Increased. Carry even more of these deadly rifle rounds. You receive +100% capacity for rifle ammo. *'Guns Blazing: Ranger' - Fast Rifle Reload. Reload your rifle in the blink of an eye. Inseriting the cartridges from the bottom of your rifle can cut down the reload time up to 50%. *'Quick Fingers' - Reload Rate Increased by Smashing. Handle Your Bullets With Care. Smash Subjective like loco during the reload sequence to insert rounds faster. The top-break reload mechanisms don't use this skill. *'Upgrade: Inlaid Six-Shooter' - It's not just pretty, but an engineering masterpiece and a very deadly firearm. The simplified trigger mechanism and longer barrels provide for a faster rate of fire and better handling. +30% Fire Rate, +15% Aim Speed *'Fastest Gun' - Fast Aiming. Pick your targets faster. Your speed of aiming any weapon will be increased by 30%. *'Grenadier '- Throw Shoot the Dynamite. Create a nice fireworks display and do some damage as well. After you throw a stick of dynamite, you can easily shoot it from the hip as the crosshair of your gun will get sticky to it - just press Subjective and detonate it mid-air! *'Generous' - Splitting Dynamite Mid-Air. Show them the rain of fire. By tapping Subjective you will be able to split your dunamite mid-air into three sticks that create the same damage. *'Headhunter' - More Concentration for Headshots. Make some headshots to increase your focus. For each headshot delivered, you will receive 50% more concentration than normally. *'None Can Hide' - Hints about Enemies Behind You. Spot enemies even beyond your field of view! During concentration, markers on the edge of the screen will point at every nearby enemy that you would not normally be able to see. *'Executioner '- Execute Nearby Enemies. Deal some headshots without even aiming! Pressing and holding Subjective will eat up all your concentration in exchange for marking nearby enemies for execution with perfect headshots. The more concentration you sacrifice, the more of them will die. *'Upgrade: Golden Rifle' - The unknown inventor of this magnificent firearm modified its spring to allow extra bullets in the magazine. In addition, it's lighter and more durable, which by itself makes handling easier and reduces recoil. -25% recoil, +30% Aim Speed, +2 Ammo 'Trapper, Close Quarters Fighter' *'Crusader's Armor' - Close Combat Resistance. You can't be bulletproof, but you can be more resistant. On average, every fourth enemy bullet shot from a short weapon will bounce off of you. *'Waste Not' - Higher Combos in Concentration. Be even more efficient when focused. The combo multiplier in concentration will stack by 2 levels instead of 1 every time you perform a successful kill. Higher combos mean more experience! *'Guns Blazing: Trapper' - Fast Shotgun Reload. Reload your shotguns in the blink of an eye. Inserting two shells at the same time instead of one can cut down the shotgun reload time by 50%. *'Deep Pockets: Trapper' - Shells, Dynamite Capacity Increased. Carry even more of these deadly buckshot shells and explosives. You receive +100% capacity for shotgun ammo and +3 sticks of capacity for dynamite. *'Street Sweeper' - More Shot in Shotgun Rounds. Do some more damage with your shotguns. All shotgun weapons will shoot 20% more buckshot, which means you deal more damage. *'Righteous Fire' - Counter-Attack After Sense of Death. Get your last breath revenge. After you manage to avoid a lethal bullet, its shooter will be marked for execution by a headshot and you will receive a small amount of free concentration. Unless you're fighting a legendary boss. Those guys have a few tricks up their sleeves. *'Upgrade: Silver Shotgun' - Special high-powered shells can be used with this gleaming scattergun, giving the user a little extra range, necessary for taking out enemies at a distance. Not only can it shoot farther, it doesn't require pinpoint precision to hit what you're aiming at. +35% Range, +15% Damage, +15% Spread. *'Akimbo: Trapper' - Dual Wield Sawed-Off Shotguns. Grab two sawed-offs and give them hell! When you carry a sawed-off, you can press Subjective or Subjective to dual wield. *'Come Closer' - More Concentration for Full Blasts. Do some close and personal killing to be more focused. For each close shotgun kill you deliver you will receive twice as much concentration as usual. *'Returning Favors' - Throwing Back Enemy Dynamite. Return explosive package to its sender. If you approach a stick of enemy dynamite about to explode, Subjective will both pick it up and throw it back in the direction you're aiming. *'Nobel's Gift' - Explosions are Bigger. Become an expert in explosives. Every explosion that you trigger will be 25% bigger in terms of radius and damage. *'Devil's Shotgun' - Loaded Shotgun in Concentration. Your shotguns are more efficient when you are focused. You won't have to manually reload shotguns during concentration after you learn this ultra fast trick. *'Sixth Sense' - Sticky Crosshair in Concentration. Deal with your opponents faster when focused! Your crosshair in concentration will get sticky, meaning that it'll travel short distances from the center of the screen to mark enemies, so that you can quickly shoot a bunch of them from the hip. *'Upgrade: Ornate Sawed-Off' - Crafted with care to help it shoot farther and with more power, this beautiful sawed-off is perfect for any occasion. +30% Damage, +10% Range, -30% Recoil. Category:Gameplay Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger